Our Crystal Rose
by EnjoyLorn21
Summary: Yuri! LusterShipping! Duels


**Our Crystal Rose**

Duel inside! It's not very long but I figured I should mention it...it's also completely skippable if you really don't care about it.

Takes place between ep 37-38 while was unconscious Yuya for 2 days, Yuzu wouldn't leave his side...but something else happened during that time-skip.

* * *

It is a beautiful day outside but our heroine doesn't seem to care.

"Yuzu-chan here's some juice" Yoko(Yuya's mother) offered.

"Ah...thanks" Yuzu began to drink her tea without saying much.

"...Yuzu-chan you've been here for a day...why don't you take a rest?"

"...don't worry I'm ok"

"Yuzu-chan...just go I'll call you as soon as he wakes up"

Yuya was in deep sleep after obtaining Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (refer to episodes 35-38) and he won't wake up. Yuzu his childhood friend and Yoko his Mother never left his side.

DING-DONG

"Oh someone's at the door? Sora maybe?" a few moments later Yoko came back "Yuzu-chan it's Masumi-chan! ...*giggle* and she came to see YOU!"

"...Masumi?...oh sorry hi"

"...Yuzu...you don't look so good..." Masumi commented obviously worried but with a straight face.

"...I'm ok...Yuya on the other hand...sigh...by the way how did you-" "I called her of course! I thought she could cheer you up since your father is...well..." Yoko interrupted as she brought something for Masumi.

"But I can't cheer up! Yuya is...Yuya is..." Yuzu was too angsty.

"Ok that's enough let's go!" Yuzu blinked "eh? Go where?"

Masumi grabs her hand "Anywhere, you need to get some air ok?" "Wait Masu- ahhh!"

 _10 minutes later_

"..." "..." "..." "...ok we need to talk! um...your hair is messed up...here I'll do it"

"...? eh Masumi? Kyaa" …... " *nods* hm good you look cute again" "Masumi...thanks"

"No need to thank me I like it more when you shine..." Masumi went silent for a bit after saying that.

"...Um...Masumi thanks for trying to cheer me up...you're the best"

"No problem" Masumi was hid her face as she answered "...? Masumi?...oh that's a very cute ring" Yuzu pointed at a store close by.

"...? ring? (What ring? What is she talking about? Does she want one?) "Masumi? Over there that shop..." Yuzu was surprised by the distracted Masumi "Oh-OH that ring...6 out of 10"

"6...wha- oh you were analyzing it? Sweet! Oh but a 6? I think it's cute...and it would look good on you~"

Masumi was frozen for a few seconds but Yuzu did not notice and kept walking "...ah! Yuzu wait"

Yuzu stopped and waited for Masumi to catch up "hm? What happened?" Masumi still avoiding eye contact answered "I-I almost tripped with some trash...seriously people are disgusting sometimes!"

"Some trash? But..." " *AHEM* ANYway um what did you think of me...like when we 1st met?"

"My first impression?...haha honestly I thought you guys were just three stooges"

"Eh? That's mean...so which one am I?"

"Hmm probably Moe" They both laugh "But that was kind of a random question...what's with that?"

"..." Masumi walked a little closer "...I just wanted to know...now that we are...friends"

"...CUTE! *hug*" "Kya!? Y-Yuzu? Um..." Yuzu held Masumi for a little bit then "Masumi...thank you I like you a lot...you are already a good friend probably as good as Yuya and Sora!"

Masumi waited a few seconds trying to make sure Yuzu was been honest "hm...you're good too...as good as Larry and Curly" Masumi said trying to hold her smile.

"...Who?...OH! Clever haha...let's buy something to drink! I'm thirsty again!" Yuzu pulled Masumi this time and a few minutes later...

"Did you just order the M-Hero Dark Sunday? OMG you nerd~" Yuzu casually started teased.

"...heh says the one who got the Prodigy Spell Smoothie..." … PFFT HAHAHA

Masumi was happy Yuzu finally smiled once more, shining like gem. Yuzu on the other hand was still worried but after seen how much Masumi wanted her to have fun she couldn't help it, she just smiled and laughed.

"Heeeey nee-chan duo! Looking gooood" Suddenly a not so friendly looking fella started a conversation.

"..." "oh um...do you need something?" "Don't answer Yuzu" "but-" The stranger got closer "No need to be so rude miss! I just said hi"

"And we are not interested" "hmmm? I got an idea I'm a genius! Let's duel! If I win I get a date with both of you!"

"Go away creep!" "Yuzu hold on...alright sounds fun...now my terms! When I win I'll be taking your duel disk!" Masumi stood up giving a menacing and confident look.

"My duel disk? Why? That's stupid" "Coward! You want me to be my Yuzu and myself and can't accept that simple condition?!" Yuzu noticed the adjective Masumi added before her name but did not pay much attention.

"Tsk fine shrimp! I don't even care about you that much anyway! But that redhead..." Masumi was loosing her cool but managed to resist the urge of calling the local authorities.

"Um...Masumi wanna tag?" Yuzu hesitated "No I'm good we don't want to waste more time...you ready?"

 _ **DUEL**_

 _Turn 1_

"hm...good hand" Masumi was pretty confident. Notsoniceguy activates Card Destruction. "Really?" "Hahaha" Grapha was sent but no effect "Wait did you just go -1 for no reason?" Yuzu asked confused "...? I didn't go minus...I discarded 4 cards and drew 4 cards!" "ah...this guy is so bad" Yuzu thought with a sweatdrop on her head. "...(ok...I'll play safe for now and search)" Masumi thought to herself. AnnoyingGuy summons Bronn, sets 2 end turn.

 _Turn 2_

Masumi sets a monster end turn

 _Turn 3_

"That's it? Hahahah I got that date on the back" Jerk activates Dark World dealings, discards and special summons Beiige, Masumi discards Gem-knight fusion. "Hahaha too bad you lost your fusion!" Yuzu face-palms. Beiige attacks Gem-turtle (Stranger LP 4000 – 3600) Gem-turtle effect activates, Masumi adds a Gem-knight fusion from her deck. "Grrrrr well" MaleGuy activates book of moon target Gem-turtle then activates Dark World Lightning destroying Gem-turtle and discarding Monster Reborn, Grapha is activated returning Beiige to the hand and Special summoning Grapha from the Graveyard, Opponent normal summons Beiige. "That's a pretty big monster..." Yuzu adds with sarcasm "Not as big as my-" "Save it! My turn!"

 _Turn 4_

Masumi summons Gem-Armadillo and searches Gem-Knight Garnet, Masumi activates Gem-knight fusion sending Gem-armadillo and Gem-knight Sardonyx as materials to Fusion summon Gem-knight Zirconia. Zirconia attacks Grapha (Ychromosome LP 3600 – 3400) "Turn end!...by the way...do you even know who we are?" "My wives after I'm done with you, my turn!"

 _Turn 5_

Punk activates Dragged down into the Grave, Masumi discards Gem-knight Crystal, Hater discards Gren ; no target. SwagGuy returns Beiige back to the hand to Sp summon Grapha then normal summons Beiige, mlgGuy activates The gates of Dark World. Grapha attacks Zirconia (Masumi LP 4000 – 3900) Beiige attacks directly (Masumi LP 3900 – 2300). "Hah now you lost your big guy and can't revive him!" "Is that why you play Dark Worlds?" Yuzu asked "Don't answer...my turn!"

 _Turn 6_

Masumi activates Absorb fusion searching for Gem-knight Lazuli ; no fusion effect. Masumi normal summons Gem-knight Alexandrite, tributes him to Sp summon Gem-knight Lapis from her deck. Masumi activates Gem-knight fusion from her graveyard removing Gem-knight Crystal from Grave as cost. Masumi activates Gem-knight fusion sending Gem-knight Obsidian and Gem-knight Lapis to Fusion summon Gem-knight Lapis Lazuli ; Obsidian's effect activates Sp summoning Gem-knight Tourmaline from the Graveyard. Masumi recovers Gem-knight fusion from grave by removing Gem-knight Obsidian. Masumi activates Gem-knight fusion sending Gem-knight Garnet and Gem-knight Lazuli to fusion summon Gem-knight Ruby ; Lazuli's effect activates returning Lapis to the hand. "Is this going anywhere?" "Shhhh!". G-Kfusion loop removing Alexandrite. G-Kfusion sending Lapis and Amber for Gem-knight Prismaura. Masumi activates Lapis Lazuli's effect sending Gem-knight Sapphire from her deck to the graveyard (Prick LP 3400 – 900) "What the heck was that?!". "I could destroy your dear Grapha but this duel needs to end now". Prismaura effect is activated sending 1 card from the hand to destroy Gates of Dark World. Ruby attacks Beiige "No way Masumi exactly 0 lp? You rock! Disrespect!" (Loser LP 900 - 0)

 _ **Duel over Victory: MASUMI KOTSU**_

"An obvious result...noob" "Masumi! Nice job girl!" Yuzu cheered then held her hand.

Stranger got up and said "Damn it are you two...wait were you on a date? Oh crap lesb-"

"Yup a date! Now...you lost, I'll have that duel disk" Masumi easily took the duel disk.

"Gaaahhhh noooo nooo nooooooooooo how did...I doesn't matter you're mi-*hit* agh *thud*"

"Hue? What happened?" Yuzu asked confused "Just a good luck charm from my dad" Masumi answered as she picked up a solid looking mineral...looks painful.

"Ah...ok soooo what do we do now?" Just as Yuzu asked Masumi closed her duel disk "Don't worry everything has been reported to LDS"

"(Masumi is kinda cool sometimes) Right...but maaan that was a great duel...honestly I have no idea how I beat you..."

Masumi took a breath "heh that was a standard duel, you are an entertainer duelist! You probably can't beat me on a normal duel~"

"Ooooh is that a challenge? Let's go then! I'll beat you with crystal rose even!" Yuzu answered excited.

"Wait Yuzu...it's getting late...go back to your friend...take care of him" Masumi answered in with monotone voice.

"Masumi...?...right I should go..." Yuzu answered back looking a little depressed.

"...Yuzu" Masumi got closer "Masumi?" Yuzu said her name with a blush "Don't give me that face...I tell you what...let's meet up for breakfast...and dinner!" Masumi knew she was pushing it but...

"Masumi! YES!...actually I was waiting for a chance to hang out with you...but you know...the tournament and stuff" Yuzu said still with a tint of red on her cheeks.

After saying that they walked back to Yuya's place...holding hands.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Writing duels puts my brain in over-time ugh. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I tried using the method except I didn't include monsters atk or def so I'm assuming you have some knowledge of the game. Also I don't hate Dark Worlds...wait yes I do nvm. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes that may/may not be in the duel.

I felt like I had to make this so it took place while Yuya was out because it was the only time they were both free, that said I'm not sure how the 3rd date is going to play out...I might have to wait for the anime to give me some time to sneak it in!...or I could just make it full AU.


End file.
